Mission One: RWBY
by Trainboy429
Summary: The Fazbear animatronics find themselves mysterious transported to another universe. They need to hide their robotic forms but issues arise when they discover that they can do things no one else in this new world can.
1. Chapter 1

So, Let's start off with some rules and/or facts

1\. These are not the real animatronics, these are copies with better armor, weapons, and intelligence wheres their clothes in and out of different forms 3.I will introduce more characters as i go 4. everyone's aura color is their color 5.I will bring stuff like abilities, items, and weapons from other shows and games 6. everyone has a special thing they can do that others can't

Bonnie:  
Normal form: The big purple rabbit robot we all know and love Disguise form: 6ft 4, Pale, Very sleep deprived, person, with purple rabbit ears

Eyes: Gray, change color depending on using dust type Hair: Dark purple Sembalence: Copy Cat, can copy anyone's sembalence Clothes: Purple long sleeve shirt, black pants, and shoes Weapon: Ebb&Flow: Two bladed fans, each has two dust types Ebb has fire and lightning, Flow has Ice and hard-light, They can also unfold further into saw blades Special ability: Hacker, Can hack any machine and can control other robots

Foxy:  
Normal form: The big red Captain fox robot that we all know and love Disguise form: 5ft 7, Tan, Energized, person, With A red fox tail

Eyes: Right; Red. left; Blue `Hair: Bright Red Sembalence: Aura Manipulation (no not like jaune), He can make his aura go into any shape Clothes: A standard fighters outfit, but with added armor.  
Weapon: A pair of gauntlets with dust added into them Fire, Ice, Gravity, and Explosive Special ability: Fox instincts; is much sneakier than anyone else

Freddy:  
Normal form: do i really need to keep typing these?  
Disguise form: 6ft 8, Dark skin, Tired, person, with a brown bear tail.

Eyes: Yellow Hair: Dark Brown Sembalence: Aura bubble, Can create a bubble shield out of aura Clothes: a standard tux, made out metal that looks like cloth, and a Black Top hat Weapon: A Great Sword, that can be turned into a big shield Special ability: Tank, has a lot of aura (more than jaune) that he can use to tank a lot of damage

Chica Normal form: you get it Disguise form: 5ft 1, Vitiligo, Very energized, person, with a yellow feathered tail

Eyes: Pink Hair: Dirty yellow Sembalence: First Responder, when ever a friend of hers aura is low and/or broken, she becomes faster Clothes: A chef's outfit, with added rmor, and instead of spoons, it has knifes Weapon: Withered heart, a book that has every type of dust inside of it, it also floats with gravity

That will be all for now 


	2. Chapter 2

So let's begin

It was a average night in Vale, People walking around, Cars driving home after a long day. Then, Mister Torchwick himself and his goons came out of the night and approached a nice little dust shop, from dust till dawn. After grabbing some dust one of his goons found a person, We all know who this is and how this goes, after the ensuing fight, Ruby and Torchwick find themselves on the roof fighting. Torchwick almost gets ruby when a Brown blur flies in to protect her (Glynda was busy). That blur, was Freddy himself, creating his aura bubble to protect them. "You ok?" asked Freddy, "I'm fine" answered Ruby, "Good". Freddy then talked into a scroll, "She's fine, You take it from here". Then out of nowhere, A purple blur came in and hit the plane and landed on the roof, Bonnie had arrived on the scene. He pulled out his two fans, Ruby's jaw dropped at seeing the weapons. He fired some fire shots from Ebb. He got Torchwick to retreat and then a mysterious person came out. Bonnie got Flow ready as a flame appeared from her hands. She fired some shots as he created a hard-light barrier. Then as he put his barrier down she fired another shot and it was a direct hit. Bonnie ended up getting flung a bit, but then, a wall made of aura appeared to stop him from going off the building. "Thanks" said Bonnie into the coms. "no problem matey" came a voice from the coms "need any help?" "send Chica" replied Bonnie. "who's -" started Ruby before a yellow blur and red blur interrupted her. In stepped Chica, She pulled out her book as it started floating, Ruby again stunned by the weapon. She got some shots off before they retreated into the night. as the battle came to a end, Glynda arrived. "What's going on here!" she said, authoritatively. "a battle to try and stop some criminals" replied Bonnie. "well you don't have the papers to do that here" Replied Glynda. Then out of nowhere, Ozpin appeared. "enough Glynda" stated Ozpin, "and you" he pointed to the five people one the roof, meet me in the building we're on in 30 minutes. "yes sir" they said in unison. 30 minutes later, they all met in the building. "So, you all know how to use weapons like those without attending a academy?" asked Ozpin to our main four. "yes" replied all of them at once. "Well how you like to attend mine?" Ozpin asked. Everyone was silent thinking, "Sure" spoke up Bonnie after maybe 3 minutes of silence. "Good" Replied Ozpin.

Thats the end of the first real chapter, i hope yall liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Arrival

8:30 am, Beacon docks,The arrival of this years students. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy all got off and saw Ruby in a different ship, She was with a Blonde hair, Tall, Strong looking girl. As Bonnie went off looking for some people to help with directions, Chica went to go see Ruby as they both got into this school at a younger than normal age. As she arrived, The blonde girl stormed off with a bunch of friends as Ruby fell over into someone else's luggage. That someone was a Very angry, White haired, fancy looking person/ "What do you think your doind?!" asked the person. "I'm Sorry!" Ruby said, But the girl continued " Do you know the damage you could have cause?! This is Dust, mined and purified at the Schnee dust quarries. "Uh" Ruby replied. "Dust! What are you Brain dead? Fire, Water, Energy!" She said as she took a vial out and started shaking it causing some to leak out. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" She said as ruby sneezed and caused a huge explosion of multiple elements, Chica protected her book to make sure it didn't further the damage. 'Unbelievable! What do you have to say for yourself?""I said i was sorry Princess" Ruby Replied all the while someone was walking up with a vial of dust they had dropped. "It's heiress, actually" Replied someone, It was a black haired, Thin person, With a little black bow. "Weiss Schnee, Heir to the Schnee dust company""Finally some recognition""The same company Famous for It's questionable business partners and controversial Labor laws""Wha-Uh- The nerve of-, UGH!" Weiss took the vial and left. Ruby went to say thanks to Blake, but she was long gone. "You ok, Red?" Ruby looked up to see Chica. "Yea.""Good." Just then, a stranger walked up, He had yellow hair, White armor, and a sheathed sword on his left. "Hey ladies, You wanna head to the auditorium?""Yea, Though you need to work on your intro" Replied Chica. "Hey aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?". So the Three of them walked around campus. "Hey i'm just saying motion sickness is more common then people think""I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind""Yea, well what if i call you crater face!""Hey that expulsion was not my fault!". "Well my name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.""Do they""They will, at least thats what my mom says." "Kids" Chica thought. When all of a sudden Ruby said "So, I've got this thing" and pulled out a Massive scythe. "Woah!, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked. "It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle""Wha""it's also a gun""Oh". "So what do you guys have?" Ruby asked. "I've got this" Chica replied as her book floated out of a bag she was carrying. "WHOA!" Ruby replied "What is it?!" "it's a book called "Withered Heart" It has every type of combat dust, making it one of the most versatile weapons in the world". Ruby couldn't stop gawking at the book, until Jaune piped up "I have this and pulled out his sword and shield" "Nice" Ruby and Chica replied in unison. "whats it do?" Asked Ruby as she slapped it and the shield kinda freaked out. "the shield gets smaller, so i don't get tired carrying it""doesn't it weigh the same""Yea it does, My Great Great Grand-Father used it during the war""Sounds more like a family heirloom to me, well i like it, not many people have a appreciation for the classics""Yea, The classics" Just the nBonnie walked in and asked "HEading towards the auditorium?""Yea" They all said at once. "Good, follow me"

Sorry this took so long, I've head HUGE writers block 


End file.
